


Tal vez, sólo tal vez.

by MundoCrayzer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cena de Navidad, Christmas, Christmas Date, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Drabble, Feliz Navidad!, M/M, Merry Christmas, Navidad, Pre-Slash, a xmas date, christmas drabble, drabble de navidad, idk what else xD, it's a date, jim tiene una debilidad por su tigre, just... xmas xD, soft spot, xmas, xmas dinner, xmas drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundoCrayzer/pseuds/MundoCrayzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Moriarty no es la clase de persona que se caracteriza por celebrar mundanas festividades como la “Navidad” ni mucho menos por degradarse a sí mismo asistiendo a lo que las personas aburridas llaman “citas”… Al menos así era antes de que Sebastian Moran entrara en su vida y le “obligara” a hacer toda clase de cosas nuevas y sin sentido… Quien sabe, tal vez podría llegar a acostumbrarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tal vez, sólo tal vez.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de Sherlock pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat. Esta historia me pertenece sólo a mí y no gano ni siquiera una cabeza cercenada por escribirla o publicarla. 
> 
> **Advertencias:** Referencias a relación de hombre x hombre. Si no te gusta el género o la pareja, por favor no hagas comentarios negativos al respecto. 
> 
> **Este fanfic participa en el “Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles, Sherlock 2015” del Foro I am sherlocked.**
> 
> **NA:** Para mi “amigo secreto” en el intercambio, quién todavía no sé quién es xD Espero te guste esta cosita que hice a última hora (como siempre) x3 
> 
> Mormor es vida, Mormor es amor, 888palabras o menos, cofcof e–e ¿Quién siempre cumple con las normas y requisitos? Yo no e-e

Cuando Moriarty subió el último escalón hacia la estancia, casi sonríe ante la imagen que tenía en frente. Las luces de la pieza se encontraban tenues, intensificadas con la luz de un par de velas en el centro de la mesa, justo al lado de lo que parecía ser el plato principal de la noche y una botella de champagne sin destapar. Sebastian estaba deslumbrante dentro de uno de sus trajes negros más elegantes; lo suficientemente bien arreglado como para impresionar a cualquiera que quisiese impresionar, pero no lo demasiado como para exagerar o dejar de lado ese auge casual que siempre le acompañaba.

Distraído, con un cigarro entre los labios y equilibrando precariamente la silla en sus dos patas traseras, Sebastian se explayaba en la misma con la chaqueta abierta y los brazos guindando a los costados, como si del aburrimiento ya no supiera qué más hacer sin tener que moverse del lugar.

Moriarty carraspeó su entrada y el sonido alertó tan de improvisto a Moran que le hizo saltar, haciendo que la silla volviese a su posición de cuatro patas con un fuerte golpe hueco al chocar contra el piso de madera. El hombre enseguida se levantó de la misma como si le hubiesen quemado la retaguardia; con sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y el cigarrillo a punto de deslizársele de los labios. Inconscientemente, sus manos fueron a los botones de su chaqueta para ajustarla, intentando arreglar su imagen ante el inesperado visitante.

–Parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma –comentó Jim, acercándose a la mesa con paso lento.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del aludido fue tan brillante que casi se la contagia a su jefe, haciéndole tener que desviar la vista para no mostrar tal signo de debilidad. Sebastian enseguida se apresuró a rodear la mesa y apartar la silla que le correspondía a su acompañante, instándole a sentarse. Moriarty así lo hizo y miró con un poco de diversión cómo su subordinado se apresuraba nuevamente al otro lado de la mesa para tomar él mismo su asiento. Los platos ya se hallaban puestos en la mesa, al igual que las copas y los utensilios; lo único que parecía haber faltado eran los comensales, pero ya no más.

Moriarty esperó un par de segundos a que el otro pronunciase palabra alguna, pero el mercenario parecía estar completamente encantado e idiotizado con su presencia, no pudiendo apartar la mirada de él, como si temiese que en cualquier momento se desvanecería en el aire, resultando ser tan sólo de una simple alucinación.

–¿Acaso nadie te enseñó que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a las personas? –preguntó Moriarty, no pudiendo soportar más el escrutinio de su subordinado.

–Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó el otro, apartando la vista con bochorno pero con la sonrisa intensificándose–. Es que… No pensé que en verdad vendría.

–Para no pensar que vendría, has mantenido todo muy aclimatado –comentó el criminal, dándose cuenta de que el platillo a servir aún se encontraba caliente en su bandeja.

–Dicen por ahí que la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Con un pequeño guiño coqueto que hizo a Moriarty poner los ojos en blanco, Sebastian se levantó de su asiento, apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero del mesón de la cocina y se dispuso a servir la cena a su jefe; las porciones tan exactas a las que al consultor le apetecían que por un momento lo dejó sorprendido. En todos esos meses que habían trabajado juntos, Moran había captado detalles tan insignificantes como aquellos y lo complacía en todo lo que podía, siendo ese platillo en particular, uno de sus favoritos.

–Debo admitirlo, por un momento ni yo mismo pensé que iba a venir –comentó el consultor, dignándose a empezar su comida–. Sabes bien que no soy muy dado a toda esta… ridícula festividad y todos esos… _gestos románticos_ –declaró por último, dándole un deje de desagrado a sus palabras.

–Lo sé. Pero aun así estás aquí –sonrió Sebastian–. ¿Acaso eso me hace _especial_?

Moriarty bufó, llevándose un trozo de puré a la boca.

–Honestamente, Tigre; no tengo idea de lo que eres.

Eso, sin embargo, pareció complacer al mercenario mucho más de lo que Jim habría deseado. El susodicho levantó su copa en modo de brindis, mirándole directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa que expresaba demasiado y que hacía sentir ligeramente incómodo al consultor criminal.

–Feliz Navidad, jefe –dijo Moran–. Por un año más juntos.

Jim se llevó su propia copa a los labios sin levantarla primero a su acompañante, desestimando su brindis.

–Ya estás haciendo que me arrepienta de haber venido.

Moriarty se tensó cuando Sebastian simplemente dejó escapar una risa suave; esa que era grave y masculina, y que le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza, haciéndole recorrer un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver esos carnosos labios saborear el champagne y su lengua limpiar la salsa que quedaba en ellos, durante toda la cena.

Tal vez, _sólo tal vez_ , la idea de otro año junto a ese majestuoso tigre no fuese tan mala; por mucho que significase tener que aguantar su ridículo entusiasmo ante acontecimientos tan triviales como aquellos. Citas, Navidad, Año Nuevo, Aniversarios… Tal vez, _sólo tal vez_ , Moriarty se podría acostumbrar a ellos.


End file.
